


Midnight Kitchen Heist

by dilutedcola



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Sleepyboisinc- Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, cw: food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilutedcola/pseuds/dilutedcola
Summary: "We are on a serious midnight heist Tubbo, stop giggling" Tommy whispered, though he too, was also giggling slightly.-Basically Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur & Techno raid Phil's kitchen cabinet late at night-
Comments: 8
Kudos: 320





	Midnight Kitchen Heist

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is slightly based off @_takunaki_ latest Instagram post! Please go check her out her art is amazing!!! <3

"Shhhh we've gotta be quiet Tubbo, can't let the old man hear us" Tommy whispered as the two slowly tiptoed around the dark corridor and down the creaky staircase.

Tubbo nodded, following behind his best friend.

Tommy had begged Phil earlier to let Tubbo stay over for the night. After an entire day of Tommy following Phil around whining "please" and "c'mon why not", Phil reluctantly agreed for the sake of his sanity.

It wasn't because he didn't like Tubbo, in fact Phil admitted that that the young boy was rather pleasant . However he was concerned that his youngest son would corrupt the sweet boy and rope him in whatever crazy ideas he would come up with.

What they were doing right now was one of them.

It was past midnight. The two were trying to make their way to the kitchen to steal snacks from the cabinet since Phil had forbidden them from shoving any more gummy bears down their throats that evening.

Knowing Tommy's addiction to sweets, Phil had made sure to put a lock on the snack cabinet which was full of treats ranging from chocolate bars to his homemade salted caramel candies. 

He would only let Tommy have access if he was well behaved that day, which wasn't often. Plus Phil told Techno and Wilbur to keep an eye out on the little gremlin if he tried to break the lock.

"Don't listen to that old man Tubbo, I've got a plan." Tommy had said with a mischievous grin right after Phil took away the nearly empty bag of gummy bears.

They stayed up waiting for the others in the household to go to bed. After they heard Techno's room lock, they made their move.

"Tubbo, you're on lookout duty, make sure no one spots us." Tommy ordered as he tried to rummage through the fridge quietly.

The latter nodded.

After more rummaging, Tommy had managed to find two cans of soda hidden behind bags of vegetables.

"You really think you can hide these from me old man?" Tommy whispered to himself, smiling with pride.

Tubbo couldn't help but stifle a laugh as Tommy passed him the goods.

"We are on a serious midnight heist Tubbo, stop giggling" Tommy whispered, though he too, was also giggling slightly.

The two then made their way to the other end of the kitchen to the bottom cabinet where the treats were stored. 

The two kneeled down and tried pulling the lock, it was of course, stuck.

The blonde then reached into his back pocket and took out a toothpick.

"What are you doing?" Tubbo raised his eyebrow curiously at the latter.

"It's a very simple plan you see, all I have to do is use this toothpick to pick this lock and-"

"Oh" 

As Tommy tried picking the lock while explaining to Tubbo his "very simple" plan, the toothpick broke.

"So much for a simple plan huh." A monotone voice suddenly spoke.

The two gasped, turning their head upon hearing the voice.

A tall dark figure stood behind them and Tommy screamed for a second before Tubbo forcefully put his hand over his mouth.

"Who are you? Please don't kill us, we're just children!" Tommy whispered frantically in fright.

The figure pulled out a flashlight, pointing it at the two terrified kids.

"Chill out Tommy it's just me."

Tommy sighed in relief, looking up at his oldest brother whose pink hair was tied in a messy bun, and reading glasses over his eyes.

"Still what the fuck Techno you didn't have to scare us like that! I thought you were a murderer! Or even worse, Phil." 

Tommy shuddered at the thought.

"I just came down for a glass of water, not surprised to see my rascal of a brother and his friend down here."

"Shut up" The blonde grumbled.

"Also you don't have to worry, I highly doubt Phil would have heard ya. He probably has hearing difficulties." 

The three giggled.

Techno then pointed the flashlight towards the locked cabinet and soda cans on the ground.

"Are you guys trying to steal from Phil?" 

"It was Tommy's idea!" Tubbo pointed his finger towards Tommy.

"Hey!" The other glared, "but you agreed." 

"I didn't have a choice!" Tubbo retorted.

They bickered some more until Techno stepped in between the two and kneeled in front of the locked cabinet.

He proceeded to take out a black bobby pin from his hair and picked on the lock.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked as Techno had successfully picked the lock.

"Do you not want candy?" Techno questioned, handing him a pack of m&ms. 

"Wait you're actually helping us?" Tubbo asked, taking out the unfinished pack of gummy bears.

"You're not gonna rat us out to Phil?" Tommy asked suspiciously, snatching the pack of m&ms from Techno's hand nonetheless.

"I've been in a good mood recently and I don't think it'll hurt if I just let you off this time round." Techno added, "plus I've been craving something sweet too." 

Tommy snickered whilst scoffing down a handful of m&ms.

"Be careful though Phil might demote you from his favourite son and you'll be stuck in the same level as me and Wilbur." .

"Don't make me change my mind."

"Yeesh okok."

While indulging in sweets, Tommy bombarded the older teen with questions about all the people he had ever had a duel with.

It was during one Techno's 100th retelling of the time he had duelled a mysterious man with a creepy smiley face mask, that another person had entered the room.

"A party? Without me? I'm offended really." 

The middle child of the family had entered the kitchen, holding a large stuffed blue sheep, which he had named "Friend" ,with both hands.

"Wilby!! C'mon have a seat, and here, have a Kit-Kat if you will" Tommy whispered delightfully , motioning to the empty space between him and Techno.

Wilbur took the empty spot, placing Friend on his lap.

"How did you get access to all this anyways? Didn't Phil lock the cabinet?" Wilbur asked, tearing the kit-kat wrapper. 

"You should thank Techno!! Seriously Tommy, how do you have such cool brothers?" Tubbo said we glee as he reached for a cream soda.

"Stop boosting Techno's ego, it's already high enough.Secondly I'm way cooler than the two of them combined!" Tommy boasted.

"Yeah sureeee" Techno responded with a smirk. "You're noodle arms sure are very cool."

"Oi!"

The four spent the rest of the night indulging in sweets to their hearts desire, chatting about whatever came to their minds.  
~~~  
Let's just say the following morning Phil was surprised to see an unlocked kitchen cabinet and four teens sleeping on the floor amongst candy wrappers and empty soda cans.


End file.
